Heaven Doesn't Seem Far Away VF
by Sophie1973
Summary: "Ou étais-tu quand mon père est mort? Où était-tu quand Tyler m'a mordue?" OS amitié Steroline avec un zeste de tension romantique.


**Suite à l'épisode de jeudi passé, j'ai eu envie de dire certaine choses, notamment à propos de la relation entre Caroline et les Salvatores, et l'attitude d'Elena. D'où ce petit oneshot avec mon OTP ;o)**

**Attention : Si vous êtes super méga fan d'Elena, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Caroline déposa le dessin sur son lit avec un sourire avant de quitter la chambre pendant une minute. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par le geste de Klaus, même si chaque fibre de son corps lui criait à quel point c'était anormal de ressentir cela pour lui.<p>

Elle revint et se figea sur le seuil.

"Stefan! Tu m'a fais peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je voulais juste voir comment allait ma meilleure amie," dit-il, avant de prendre le dessin et d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. "Très mignon," dit-il avec un mépris non-dissimulé.

Elle le regarda, sentant la colère l'envahir. "Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu viennes m'emmerder ce soir en plus du reste. Va faire l'imbécile ailleurs."

Il ignora son commentaire, la regardant avec une lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir excitée ou apeurée.

"Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. C'est aussi un cadeau de Klaus?" son ton était nonchalant mais elle ne se laissa pas duper.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et je t'ai demandé de t'en aller."

Elle commença à enlever ses bijoux, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Il ne bougea pas, la regardant toujours de cette manière particulière qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Peur ou excitation, encore une fois, elle ne pouvait décider.

"Ne t'approche pas de Klaus, Care."

La soudaine douceur dans sa voix et l'utilisation inattendue de son surnom la surprirent. Elle soupira. "Allez, Stefan. Tu t'en fiches, de toute façon."

Il eut l'audace de paraitre vexé.

"C'est faux, je tiens à toi!"

"Non, tu ne tiens plus à rien ni à personne, tu as été très clair à ce sujet," dit-elle la voix emplie de sarcasme.

Elle se tourna, enlevant le reste de ses bijoux et tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

"Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela," dit-il, visiblement déçu.

Elle laissa échapper un cri outragé. "Te connaitre ? Stefan, nous avons à peine échangé deux mots depuis que tu es revenu ! Toi et les autres vous me laissez à l'écart presque à chaque fois. Damon et toi n'êtes même pas venus me saluer ce soir ! Merde, tu étais mon meilleur ami!"

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur son visage et il resta figé à côté de son lit.

"Ou étais-tu quand mon père est mort? Où était-tu quand Tyler m'a mordue?"

Il pâlit visiblement. "Tyler t'as mordue?"

Elle rit amèrement. "Tu vois, tu n'étais même pas au courant. Je suppose qu'Elena était trop occupée à ne _pas_ choisir entre Damon et toi pour t'en parler."

Elle prononça ces paroles sans réfléchir mais ne le regrettait pas. Elena était une de ses plus proches amies, mais elle ne comprenait pas son attitude récemment.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, soudain épuisée. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, le visage assombri par la peine. Elle eut soudain un aperçu du Stefan qu'elle connaissait et aimait, et cela la calma quelque peu.

"Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je suis désolé, vraiment." il semblait sincèrement chagriné.

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les joues. "Tu étais tellement absorbé par ta vengeance contre Klaus que tu ne voyais rien d'autre. Mais as-tu pensé une minute aux dommages collatéraux? Tu me dis de me tenir éloignée de Klaus, mais tu es devenu pire que lui, Stefan."

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec douceur, augmentant leur impact. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

"Ne dis pas cela, Caroline, je t'en prie."

"Mais c'est la vérité." Elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. "Je sais que tu es toujours toi, Stefan. Sinon tu ne serais pas là ce soir. Tu ne sauverais pas la vie de Damon à chaque fois."

Il saisit sa main et y posa un baiser avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

"J'ai ouvert les yeux, ce soir," dit-il soudainement.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Il s'arrêta, enfoui ses mains dans ses poches. "Ces dernières semaines Elena ne pensait qu'à Damon, ils se sont même embrassés. Et quand je l'ai ramenée ce soir, elle était prête à tout pardonner pour que l'on se remette ensemble? Franchement, je...je ne la comprend plus."

Il vit l'expression désolée de Caroline et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle ne semblait même pas surprise par ce qu'il lui racontait. Il s'efforçait de ne rien ressentir, mais il était impossible de ne pas être déçu et découragé.

"Elle vous aime tous les deux, Stefan. Elle ne sera jamais capable de choisir."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, lui donnant le temps de digérer.

Il se mit soudain à rire. "Tu sais, la semaine dernière Klaus nous disais justement qu'Elena serait bien mieux sans nous, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis cela mais il avait raison. Si Elena choisissait l'un d'entre nous, ce serait la fin de ma relation avec Damon...et je refuse de perdre mon frère."

Elle se leva et vint se planter devant lui, posant à nouveau sa main sur sa joue. "Alors arrête de prétendre que tu ne ressens rien, Stefan. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature et tu le sais. Toi et Damon, vous avez ce lien incroyable, ne laissez pas Elena le détruire. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine."

Elle avait envie de dire '_elle_ n'en vaut pas la peine' mais se tut. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal de parler ainsi d'une de ses meilleures amies. Mais Stefan était aussi son meilleur ami – du moins jusqu'à cette histoire avec Klaus, et il n'en était pas vraiment responsable – et Caroline n'acceptait pas la façon dont Elena les traitait tous les deux. Même Damon, qui se comportait comme un mufle envers Caroline la plupart du temps, ne le méritait pas. Il avait beaucoup changé et elle respectait cela.

"Il faut que tu te reprennes. Perdre Elena ne veut pas dire que tu as tout perdu, Stefan. Nous sommes toujours là," dit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix, et il entendit clairement ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

_Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le dire._

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Stefan, et Caroline en fut touchée jusqu'à l'âme, ne l'ayant jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Elle ouvrit les bras et il l'écrasa littéralement contre lui.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer.

Il s'excusa à nouveau, sa voix étouffée contre son cou, mais elle perçu la sincérité de ses mots. Il la relâcha, posant ses mains sur son visage et plaçant un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser des papillons dans son estomac provoqués par Klaus, mais là ils étaient brusquement de retour – et pour un Salvatore, en plus.

_Comme si sa vie amoureuse n'était pas déjà assez compliquée. _

Avec un dernier baiser, il sortit de la chambre avant de se retourner.

"Je te le revaudrai," promit-il avec un regard intense qui rendirent les papillons _hystériques_.

"J'espère bien," répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter, "Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir? Juste à propos de Klaus?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Non...je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suppose qu'inconsciemment j'avais besoin d'un bon coup au menton de la part de ma meilleure amie."

Elle sourit. "Je ne visais pas vraiment ton menton mais peu importe. Contente de ne pas t'avoir déçu."

"Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, Caroline. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire – à commencer par moi," dit-il avec une lueur tendre dans ses yeux verts.

La minute d'après il était parti.

Elle se sentit envahir par une douce chaleur, grâce à la promesse de son amitié retrouvée avec Stefan.

_A moins_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête, _qu'il y ait autre chose?_

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide si c'était le cas.

**FIN**


End file.
